


Tugging On My Heartstrings

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animals, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Duck Attack, Ducks, Established Relationship, Fear of Ducks, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg universe, No Smut, Zoo, but implied smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: “Almost there, babe,” he reminds Louis as they get ever closer. He sees Louis’ leg start moving faster out of the corner of his eye and bites down on a smile. It’s cute that Louis’ so anxious to get there, sort of makes Harry’s heart flutter happily.When they finally pull into the drive, Louis barely lets the car stop before he’s throwing open his door and speed-walking to the house in front of them.The door opens right when Harry reaches the front steps, just in time to see it all go down. He sees Niall’s knowing grin just before there’s a happy squeal and a little bundle of limbs and energy tosses itself at Louis.“Uncle Louis!” Niall’s son cries as he buries his face in Louis’ neck.





	Tugging On My Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt 812: The pride of getting to show off shamelessly in front of your favorite uncle.
> 
> Title is from "You and I" by Matt Gross. 
> 
> Thank you to Michelle and Jacky for looking this over for me and just generally making me feel good about it.

 

 

**Tugging On My Heartstrings**

 

Harry tried to keep his eyes on the road as he drove. It was just difficult with Louis squirming in his seat next to him.

“Would you sit still?” Harry asks with a chuckle, glancing over briefly before his eyes find the road again.

“Sorry,” Louis answers with an impatient sigh. “M’ just excited.”

“I know you are,” Harry replies warmly. “He’s been gone all summer. But you’ll see him again in about ten minutes, Lou.”

Louis doesn’t reply, turning his gaze out his window to watch the scenery fly by. Harry would bet he’s silently urging it to fly by even faster, his knee still jiggling where he sits in the passenger seat.

Harry takes his hand off the gear shift to rest it on Louis’ thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly. He laments internally when he can’t keep it there long, having to switch gears as he makes a turn onto a familiar road.

“Almost there, babe,” he reminds Louis as they get ever closer. He sees Louis’ leg start moving faster out of the corner of his eye and bites down on a smile. It’s cute that Louis’ so anxious to get there, sort of makes Harry’s heart flutter happily.

When they finally pull into the drive, Louis barely lets the car stop before he’s throwing open his door and speed-walking to the house in front of them.

The door opens right when Harry reaches the front steps, just in time to see it all go down. He sees Niall’s knowing grin just before there’s a happy squeal and a little bundle of limbs and energy tosses itself at Louis.

“Uncle Louis!” Niall’s son cries as he buries his face in Louis’ neck.

“ _There’s_ my little menace,” Louis tells him, squeezing him tight, eyes closed in contentment as he hugs his favorite little man. It’s been years since his little brother was small enough for this and Harry knows he misses it.

It’s such a cute picture in front of him, Harry doesn’t know if his heart can take it. He smiles at his husband cuddling their best friend’s son and moves carefully around them, not wanting to disturb their moment, and gives Niall a welcome back hug. They’ve been visiting Niall’s family in Ireland for the past month and Harry’s missed his friend.

“At least somebody loves me,” he mutters playfully as Harry lets him go, sticking his tongue out at Louis when he looks over.

“I love you, Niall,” Louis argues. “Without you, I wouldn’t have Denny here, would I?”

Dennis Horan giggles as Louis tickles his side, wiggling in Louis’ arms but not actually trying to get away. Harry’s pretty sure he likes where he is too much.

Finally, Harry turns to greet Denny himself. “Hello, Dennis,” Harry says with a smile, reaching for Denny’s little hand to shake it. He always gives Harry a handshake, very polite and proper, but it makes Harry feel like an overbearing dad that’s incapable of showing the appropriate amount of affection. Which. Just isn’t true.

“Hi, uncle Harry,” Denny says, as he shakes Harry’s hand and concludes by shoving his face into Louis’ neck again. Harry can literally _hear_ the lowercase ‘u’ in uncle. It’s nothing like the reception Louis always gets and, honestly, Harry used to get a little jealous. He’s fun too but, for some reason, Louis has always been Denny’s favorite. Not that Harry can blame him. Louis is _his_ favorite too.

Niall snorts at the three of them and waves them into the house, pulling the door shut behind them while Harry leads the way to the living room. Niall’s wife, Jamie, is reading a book on the sofa. She looks up with a smile when Harry and Louis walk in, pushing up her glasses as she stands to hug them both, her arms doubly full when she hugs Louis because Denny doesn’t want to let go of him. Though, honestly, Harry thinks the feeling is mutual.

“I’ll get Denny’s things for you,” Jaime says, going to retrieve Denny’s bag for them to take with them.

“Where we going, Uncle Louis?” Denny asks, his little hands on Louis’ cheeks while he questions him about how they’re going to spend their day.

“Well, a little birdy told me that someone just turned four recently, so I came to take them to a special birthday surprise but,” Louis scratches his head, turning to Harry with a thoughtful look on his face, “I can’t remember who it was now. 

Harry makes a show of looking like he can’t remember either, even as Denny gasps in Louis’ arms. He points at Denny’s dad questioningly, “Was it you, Niall?”

“Wasn’t me.” Niall shrugs, playing along easily.

Denny raises his hand, waving his arm in the air as his eyes bug out in excitement. Louis pretends he doesn’t see and looks around searchingly. “Maybe it was Jamie.”

“Uncle Louis!” Denny cries out, arm still raised as high as his little limbs will allow, fingers as straight as possible to reach as high as he possibly can, as though that will make Louis see him better. “It’s me!”

Louis gasps. “It is?” Then, looks doubtful. “No. It can’t be you. You’re my age.”

“More like the other way around,” Niall mumbles and Harry has to bite down on a laugh as Louis gives him the finger behind Denny’s back while Denny giggles and denies Louis’ statement.

“Okay, here it is,” Jamie says as she reenters the room with a bag full of supplies for their day out with her son. “He’s just had a snack so the cookies in there are for _after lunch_ ,” she looks sternly at Denny as she says it but he’s too wrapped up in the glory of Louis’ attention as Louis mouths the word _cookies_ at him to notice.

Harry shakes his head, already certain he’s going to be the one holding onto those cookies. Otherwise, Louis and Denny will be snacking on them the second they’re out the door. Seriously, Jamie should know his husband well enough to know better by now. “I’ll take that,” he tells her, snatching the bag just as Louis reaches for it.

Louis gives Harry a slightly betrayed look but it only lasts a second before he’s shrugging and turning his gaze back to Denny. “How do you feel about spending the day at the zoo with me an’ Harry?”

Harry bites his lip again (he’s probably going to be doing that a lot today) to keep from correcting Louis. But he does it in his head. _Harry and me._ Maybe that’s why Denny hides from Harry, because it always sounds a bit like Louis is calling him _mean Harry_.

Meanwhile, Denny is yelling happily about the zoo. He wants to see the lions because they’re his favorite. “Ooh, and the elephants!” He adds. “And the giraffes.”

Louis watches on fondly as Denny counts off on his fingers everything he wants to see and Harry takes the time to quietly say goodbye to Niall and Jamie and assure them that he and Louis will take good care of their son until they bring him home later.

“I’m gonna go get his car seat,” Harry tells Louis when he’s done, giving Louis time to let Denny tell his parents goodbye before they leave.

He’s just putting the seat he stole from Niall’s car into theirs when Louis and Denny slam the front door of the house behind them, making Harry shake his head at them in amusement. They’re both so excited for this day and he already knows it’s going to be the Louis and Denny show, he’s just a tag-along there to carry their things and remind them to eat lunch before cookies. Somehow, he can’t seem to mind. He gets to watch two people he loves spend the day being exceedingly happy. Where’s the flaw in that?

Harry walks to his own door, getting into the driver’s seat and leaving Louis to strap Denny in securely while he starts the car. Then, Louis hops in on his side and they’re on their way.

 

*

 

Denny looks around in wonder when they walk into the zoo. Truthfully, there’s nothing much to see beyond the overpriced restaurant and three equally overpriced gift shops but the animal murals painted on the walls must look pretty magical to a kid that’s seeing it all for the first time.

Louis bends down in front of Denny, taking hold of both of his hands as he asks, “Where to first, bud?”

For a second, Denny looks overwhelmed by all the choices, blank-faced as he stares at Louis with slightly widened eyes.

“The loo,” Harry answers for him.

Louis scoffs, looking up at him and making a face. “Well, that’s no fun.”

“Neither is having to stop to find one halfway to the lions,” Harry argues sensibly. “Come on, we’ll go now so we don’t have to later.”

Louis stands, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s obviously ready to get their adventure started and doesn’t like the idea of having to wait. If Harry didn’t love him so much, he probably wouldn’t find his impatience as cute as he does. “I don’t have to go,” Louis announces.

“Me neither!” Denny agrees predictably, copying Louis’ stance.

Harry looks from Denny to Louis and raises a stern eyebrow.

 Louis tries to meet the stare, not blinking as though whoever blinks first loses but he’s already squirming and Harry could do this all day if he has to. He’d rather _not_. But he could.

Louis drops his arms with a huff, an unspoken _‘fine’_ as he rolls his eyes and declares that “Oh, wait. I do think I need to go after all.”

“Me too!” Denny agrees, taking his hand when he offers it and letting Louis lead him to the bathroom.

Harry simply shakes his head at them with a smile and follows behind.

 

*

 

“Lions!” Denny screams when they get to the lion enclosure, running up to the Plexiglas that surrounds the enclosure and pressing his face into it to better see the lions laying out lazily in the sun. It’s their last stop before lunch and he’s been talking about them the whole way there.

Denny had said the lions were the first thing he wanted to see but Harry had explained that it would be easier to see everything if they just started at the closest exhibit to the entrance and go from there. That way they wouldn’t be skipping around and possibly miss something. Luckily, Louis had agreed pretty quickly and he’s been pretty keen to stop at _every exhibit_ on the way, even the boring ones. Harry wonders if this is Louis’ attempt at prolonging their time with the boy.

“Louis!” Denny turns around looking for Louis like a flower looks for the sun. “Come see the lions,” he cries beckoning Louis over.

 Louis smiles at Harry, aiming a question at him with his eyes, but doesn’t move until Harry untangles their fingers between them and grins back, “Go.”

Louis ducks in to quickly kiss his cheek and then runs off to meet Denny next to the lions.

Harry observes from a little ways away, feeling a tugging at his heart while he watches Louis chatting with Denny animatedly. Louis is so good with Denny, with _all_ children, and Harry can’t help imagining what it would be like to have some of their own. It’s not the first time he’s thought about it, it’s just the first time since they got married that they’ve been in a place where he can _really_ consider it.

He takes a few steps closer and hears Denny say, “I wanna ride one!”

Louis laughs, eyes crinkling with mirth. “That might be a little bit dangerous. I don’t think lions like it very much when people sit on their backs.”

“They don’t,” Harry agrees with a sad shrug when Denny’s excitement falls off his face. He actually looks a bit dejected.  “I bet they’d do it for the secret Prince of the Lions though.”

“There’s a prince of the lions?” Denny asks, big blues eyes turning on Harry. Denny has never seemed so captivated by what he’s had to say before.

“Of course there is,” Harry says like it’s a known fact and he can’t _believe_ Denny hasn’t learned it yet. “No one ever told you this?”

Denny shakes his head super-fast as though Harry may not keep going with the story if it takes him too long to answer.

“Louis, you never told him?” Harry’s gaze turns to Louis when he asks and Louis is already staring back as he leans against the bar on top of the Plexiglas barrier, a look of utter adoration on his face.

Louis shrugs, his expression unchanging. “I must have forgotten.”

“Tell me, tell me, tell me,” Denny chants, reaching out to tug at Harry’s trouser leg.

“Well,” Harry begins, kneeling so that he’s down on Denny’s level. “There’s a story that one day, one very special boy was crowned Prince of the Lions and that whenever he outgrows the role, he’ll pass on his crown to the next special boy that meets all the rules. The story says that the boy has to be about this tall,” Harry sticks his hand out to about Denny’s height and the boy sucks in a quick breath when he realizes that it’s the same as him. “He’s got to be a little bit small so that the lions know that he’s precious and they need to take care of him until he gets bigger.”

Denny’s face scrunches in a mini-scowl at the word ‘small’. Harry glances at Louis, sees him watching the story with an unreadable expression and nearly laughs because this is a trait Denny has certainly picked up from Louis, hating to hear that he’s small.

“But,” Harry holds up a finger so that Denny knows he’s not done. “He stands up so straight and walks so tall, that they know he has all the authority. He’s the one they should follow.”

Denny tries to subtly stand up a little straighter, slowly pushing his shoulder’s back and lifting his chin. “What else, Uncle Harry?”

“Well, um,” Harry stumbles in his words because that’s the first time he’s heard Denny say his name with any amount of real interest. It’s sort of a special moment for him.

 “Yeah,” Louis urges with a knowing grin, “what else, Uncle Harry?”

 Harry grins up at him, a silent thank you for not letting Harry get lost in the moment and lose traction.

“He’s got amazing blue eyes that calm the lions when they’re cranky.”

Denny grins so big because he fits another of the criteria. “I’ve got blue eyes!”

“You do,” Harry agrees. “And they _are_ pretty amazing.”

“Yes!” Denny celebrates, fist pumping. “What else?”

“Oh, there’s only one more thing he needs in order to be the Prince of the Lions,” Harry assures the boy, standing and moving to Louis’ side. “He needs the former prince to show him how to use his powers.”

Denny’s eyes follow the hand Harry lays on Louis’ shoulder and he stares for a minute before his gaze shoots to Louis eyes. His very beautiful, one might even say _amazing_ , blue eyes. “Uncle Louis!!” Denny yells excitedly, throwing himself into Louis’ arms for the second time that day. He catches on remarkably fast for a four year old and Harry is so proud of him. “Does this mean I get to be the new prince?”

Louis chuckles, throwing a playful glare at Harry for putting him in this position though Harry is sure he doesn’t really mind. “Of course,” Louis tells him. “You think I would let anyone else take my place??”

Harry stands by patiently while Louis teaches Denny a few of his ‘powers’ and they practice using them on the lions. His heart’s never felt quite as full as it does right this moment, he thinks.

When their powers don’t quite work, Louis declares that the Plexiglas must be interfering and promises to show Denny some tricks with his and Harry’s cat, Sabrina, next time he comes to their house. “Because cats and lions are cousins, you know.”

 

*

 

Denny is afraid of the ducks.

Harry found a nice picnic spot right next to the pond where they can eat their lunch, and Denny had walked up to the edge while he was eating his sandwich only to have a duck come waddling over and try to steal it from his hands. It had puffed up its chest and spread out its wings very menacingly and Denny had dropped the sandwich and run back to Harry, hiding behind his legs and crying a bit. Harry sort of doesn’t blame him for being scared.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Louis promises, prying Denny from the back of Harry’s legs and holding him to his chest. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, love,” he murmurs. “A silly little duck could never hurt you. You’re the Prince of Lions, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Denny answers like he had forgotten, wiping at his wet cheeks with still lightly shaky hands.

“He could probably smell it on you and felt intimidated,” Harry adds. “We should probably stay over here so it doesn’t happen again,” he says, passing his sandwich to Denny. He’s got plenty of veg to fill him up anyway.

“Ok,” Denny agrees, taking the sandwich and biting into it. He seems more subdued all through lunch and Harry hates that he’s lost a little of his spark over this. He finishes eating quickly and spends the time it takes for Louis and Denny to finish weaving together flowers he finds near the pond.

When lunch is over, they eat the cookies Jamie packed and officially crown Denny _Prince of the Lions._ As they set out again, his smile is back where it belongs.

 

*

 

At the giraffes, Denny says he wishes he could be as tall as them so by mutual unspoken agreement, Harry picks him up and puts him on Louis’ shoulders. He laughs, loud and joyous from his perch and waves at the giraffes happily, says he’d be even taller if he were on Harry’s shoulders and, honestly, Harry is happy just to be nominated. It feels so nice that Denny even thought of him as an option, and there goes that fullness in his chest again.

 Louis smiles like maybe he can feel it too and passes Denny over to sit on Harry’s shoulders instead, a throne fit for a prince.

 

*

 

The elephants are brilliant, the most incredible thing Denny’s ever seen. For a grand total of five minutes. There are stone steps in front of the enclosure, seats for an audience as though maybe the zoo does some kind of show with the animals, and Denny and Louis are playing on them despite Harry’s repeated attempts to warn them not to. Of course, no one listens to him. Not until Denny trips on a step and falls off, scraping up his knee and bringing tears to the boy’s eyes once again.

Louis’ face is horrified as he rushes to pick him up and calm him down.

Harry searches quickly through Denny’s bag, looking for a disinfectant wipe and a plaster. He knows they’ll be there. That’s the kind of parent Jamie is, prepared for anything. Harry can only hope he’ll be as good at this raising a kid thing as she is when the time comes for him and his husband to think about making a family of their own.

He cleans Denny’s knee and carefully covers it with the plaster, smacking a gentle kiss on top for good measure. Louis follows suit, rubbing Denny’s back soothingly as they both promise him that he’s alright. His tears dry up a little once the scrape is covered and Louis has him laughing and playing again soon. This time they listen when Harry warns them about the stairs.

He watches them with a smile on his face but then Denny comes running up to him and tugs on his hand. “Come on, Uncle Harry. Play with us!”

His throat tightens at the invitation. “Yes, your highness!” He agrees and as he joins in playing their game of pseudo-tag, he thinks maybe the time is already here.

 

*

 

They’re all pretty sweaty and thirsty after their little game by the elephants so Louis suggests getting some Italian Ice to cool off.

They’re sitting at a table next to the Italian Ice stand, tucking into their snacks when Harry notices that Denny is getting his everywhere. He’s got it all over his face and he doesn’t seem to notice in the slightest. What’s worse is that he and Louis got the cherry ones while Harry went for the more subdued lemonade one, so Denny’s entire face is red and glistening.

“Look at you, you’re a mess,” Harry chuckles leaning forward to inform Denny because Louis is sitting between them. “Louis, can you clean off his face?”

“Hmm?” Louis asks. Clearly he hasn’t been paying attention. “What, babe?” He asks again turning to face Harry and Harry laughs when he sees a line of red, flavored dye running down Louis’ chin.

“You have a little something,” Harry tells him with a grin, gesturing at his own chin.

“Oh,” Louis picks up a napkin and wipes his chin so that it’s no longer glistening. There’s still a line of red where the dye was though. “Did I get it all?”

Harry bites his lip. “Yep. You got it.”

“Thanks,” Louis says and turns to check on Denny. “Oh my goodness, look at you!”

Harry laughs at Louis’ exclamation. He really wasn’t paying attention.

Louis picks up several napkins and attempts to clean Denny’s face, freezing when he sees that the red isn’t coming off right away. He spins on Harry ruefully, “It’s still on my face, isn’t it?”

Harry’s still laughing when Louis takes Denny to the bathroom to scrub their faces.

 

*

 

Denny falls asleep on the way back to Niall’s house. He looks so peaceful, mouth open, head hanging to the side. He looks _uncomfortable_ but peaceful.

“I think he had a good day,” Louis says, leaning around the side of his seat to gaze at the boy.

“Yeah, it was really good,” Harry responds

“Yeah?” Louis asks, fingers trailing lightly over the back of Harry’s hand where it rests on the gear shift. “Even for you?”

“Of course,” Harry answers, lifting his hand to catch Louis’ fingers. “It was probably one of my top five best days ever.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me happy, are you?” Louis checks, sliding his fingers between Harry’s and locking their hands together even though he knows he’ll have to let go in a few seconds.

“I’m not just saying it,” Harry assures him, bringing their hands to his lips so that he can kiss the back of Louis’ knuckles before he has to let go and relishes the smile Louis directs at him. It’s radiant and full, and Louis looks like Harry’s given him the world with that one small statement.

Denny wakes up as Louis picks him up to take him into the house when they get him home. He clings to Louis like he doesn’t want to ever say goodbye but then he reaches for Harry when he approaches after putting the car seat back in Niall’s car and clings to him just as tightly.

“Bye, Uncle Harry,” he says when he lets go.

“Bye, little prince,” Harry returns, straightening the flower crown that Denny has kept all day.

“Daddy, I’m a prince!” Denny tells his dad when Niall picks him up after taking Denny’s bag from Harry.

“Oh, you are?” Niall asks, highly interested in this new development. “Does that make me king?” He winks at Harry as he takes his son inside so that he can tell him the whole exciting tale.

The ride back to their flat is quiet for Harry and Louis. Harry’s thoughts on all the things that occurred during their long, beautiful day at the zoo and everything that it made him feel. His eyes keep flicking to Louis and away again the whole way home.

“Think I’m gonna take a shower,” Louis sighs when they walk in the door.

“Wait,” Harry says, capturing his hand and pulling him to sit next to him on the sofa instead. “Can I talk to you about something first?”

“Sure, you can,” Louis answers, looking a little wary, probably because Harry himself is so nervous. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Harry takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “Today was… it was a really terrific day.”

That, at least, makes Louis’ lips turn up at the corners a little and his eyes crinkle with mirth.

“I had fun, too,” he says, squeezing the hand that is still holding his.

“Yeah, and seeing you with Denny like that, and just spending such a wonderful day with the two of you, it got me thinking and… I think I want more days like that,” Harry says, watching Louis’ face for any change in his expression. “A lot more.”

Louis seems ready to agree with Harry, eyes still shining with happiness, but then he stops, suddenly uncertain. “Harry, are you—  What are you saying, love?”

He thinks Louis knows what he’s saying if the death grip Louis suddenly has on his fingers is any indication. He’s just not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“I’m saying,” he licks his lips and forces himself to press on. “I’m saying I want a family with you. And I want it as soon as possible.”

“You— ,” Louis can’t seems to speak, eyes wide and maybe a little wet. Harry still doesn’t know if that’s good or bad. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Harry answers without a single second of hesitation. If he learned anything from today, it’s that he’s ready. He and Louis will make such good fathers together and he _wants it_. “But if you’re not, Lou. That’s okay. I just, I wanted you to know that whenever _you’re_ ready, I am too.”

Louis drops Harry’s hand and reaches for his face, capturing his cheeks in both hands. “I’m ready,” he whispers. “I’m so ready, Harry. _God_ , I love you.”

Harry closes the scant distance between them to kiss his husband. Their mouths press together in desperation, Louis opening up to Harry, letting him lick his way inside. Louis tastes like cherry and sunshine and _love_ and he’s already unfastening the buttons on Harry’s shirt.

Harry helps him, ripping his arms free and moving to pull Louis’ shirt off. “We should shower,” he gasps out when Louis’ mouth leaves his just long enough to get his shirt over his head.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis agrees, practically yanking him up from the couch in his hurry to get there.

They undress quickly and shower, touches lingering, mouths tasting. And when they’re done in there, they move to the bedroom and get started trying to make a baby. Three times.

And if one of those doesn’t stick? Well, they’ve got all day tomorrow to spend in bed and try again. And again. And again…

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little button for kudos that I would be ever so grateful if you clicked/tapped on if you liked this. And there is a fairly decent-sized box right under this to leave a comment, if you'd like. Please like.
> 
> Also, if you want to share it, here's [the Tumblr post](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/159976437247/tugging-on-my-heartstrings-fallinglikethis).


End file.
